Bunny and Wolf
by DJMirnum
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots featuring OCs for Princess Sakura Serentity and Prince Isamu Mamoru from YouTube. These are my gift to her for her dub work and yes, she knows I wrote these for her. For pictures, see her Instagram or Facebook pages. Enjoy! Coffee with a Crush - Serenity has to tell Lucas the truth of her feelings. What will he say?
1. Blue Moon

Shiroi Usagi leapt through the Parisian night air. Her powers made it real easy to jump from one building to another; her Lucky Feet she called them. Her white long hair blew in the wind with her bunny ears erect. She was on her way to her and her wolf-like partner's, Lupus, patrol spot, the Notre Dame church. She landed gracefully onto the roof to see a lone figure just sitting there looking at the moon. The funny thing was he wasn't sitting like a person but a canine. His wolf ears stood erect and twitched from time to time and his tail wagged to and fro while the rest of his body was still. Shiroi wasn't quite sure why her partner was sitting like that, but then again, he was part wolf so it would make sense for him to sit like that. She walked over to him and she saw his ears twitch toward her.  
"Hi Wolfie!"  
"Good evening Bun Bun," he called back.  
"What's got your attention," she asked sitting next to him.  
"Just thinking."  
"Oh, what about?"  
Lupus turned to her and smiled.  
"Just about how cute you look tonight," he winked.  
Shiroi blushed and turned her face away. Lupus chuckled at her response. Shiroi decided to get serious.  
"Seriously Lupus, what's going on?"  
"It's uh, kind of embarrassing," he replied with his own cheeks reddening.  
"Wolfie, you can tell me anything," she said smiling softly and placing her hand on his shoulder.  
Lupus was sort of taken aback by her gesture. It reminded him of someone from his civilian life. He hoped she wouldn't make fun of him after saying it.  
"Well, did you notice the moon tonight?"  
"Yes, I did. It's quite nice," she replied looking at it. "It's so big and bright."  
"And you know I have wolf tendencies."  
"Yes," Shiroi questioned, unsure at what he was getting at.  
"What is it that wolves do when it's a full moon?"  
Shiroi thought more and then realized what he was getting at. She then smirked.  
"Have you been howling at the moon?"  
"N-no! I have not," Lupus cried indignantly.  
"You know I've never heard you howl."  
"Good, and you never will!"  
Shiroi knew she shouldn't but she knew that once it got started, it would be hard to stop. It started off softly, only meant to be heard by them. Lupus' ears twitched and he turned a sharp glare at her.  
"Don't you dare," he growled. Then she got a little louder. "I'm warning you!" The howls got louder. "I mean it!"  
He was struggling to keep it under control. He felt it in his throat. He knew he was about to crack.  
"Bun Bun, please," he pleaded.  
But when she let out a really long and loud howl, he couldn't fight it anymore. Tilting his head back and closing his eyes, he let out a long and loud howl. It was so loud that nearby dogs heard it and they began to howl. Shiroi began to laugh at how silly Lupus looked doing it. But it did sound pretty actually, like a song. Who knew he had that in him? After a few more howls, Lupus finally got it out of his system. His whole face was red and felt thoroughly embarrassed. He was supposed to be a Great Wolf, a stoic type of animal. And he just howled like an idiot. He looked over at Shiroi Usagi, expecting her to laugh at him, but was met with a sweet smile.  
"That was beautiful Lupus," she said.  
"Huh?!"  
"I'm serious, it was lovely. You have an amazing voice."  
Lupus had to do a double take; he's heard those words before from when Serenity caught him singing and playing his guitar. He was always suspicious about who his Bun Bun was but he wanted to be 100% sure it was who he thought it was.  
"Thanks, you're the second person who's told me that."  
"Oh, who was the first?"  
"My friend, Serentiy."  
Surprise flashed across Shiroi Usagi's face. But she quickly recovered and cleared her throat.  
"Well, she's right. Could-could you sing some more? Without the howling?"  
Lupus thought a moment and then smiled and nodded. He scooted closer to her and she leaned into him a bit. Lupus opened his mouth and began to sing the song Serenity caught Lucas singing. It was strong and clear. Shiroi Usagi was surprised again when she heard the song. When she first heard Lucas sing this song, it had a calming effect on her because that day was so stressful and it had all just melted away. So how could Lupus' voice do the same thing? Shiroi began to feel sleepy and cuddled closer to him. Lupus kept singing as he placed his arm around her. Eventually, his singing turned to humming and he subconsciously played with her hair. He knew they should head home but, she didn't seem like she was ready to leave and frankly neither was he.


	2. Good Boy

Serenity felt miserable, physically and emotionally. She woke up not feeling well but she had to go to school for an exam. The first part of the day went as well as could be expected but she grew worse. By lunchtime, she could barely stand. One of her friends noticed how she looked.  
"Are you ok," they asked.  
"I'm fine," Serenity said quietly and out of breath.  
She stumbled forward toward the stairs. She tried to stop herself but she tripped and the forward motion and gravity pulled her downward. Serenity knew she was going to hit the ground so she braced for the impact. But what she hit was much softer and warm. She felt arms wrap around her and she grabbed a cotton shirt.  
"Serenity? Are you alright?"  
She recognized that voice but wasn't completely coherent at the time and then she fainted.  
Lucas was worried about her all day. He noticed how sick Serenity looked and couldn't believe she would still come to school. He kept an eye on her, making sure she didn't hurt herself. As Lucas made his way down the stairs to get lunch, he turned to see Serenity take a tumble towards the stairs and managed to catch her. He asked if she was alright but she looked at him with a blank expression and then she went limp in his arms. Lucas picked her up bridal style and carried her home. Once he passed her off to her parents he went back to school but he was still worried about her. Lucas might not be able to visit but Lupus would.  
Hoppe was worried about her charge. She tried to keep her from leaving home sick, but there wasn't much she could do. She was grateful to Lucas for helping bring her home to rest. As the day went on, Serenity rested with Hoppe sleeping close by. Nighttime came and Serenity was still sleeping. Then, Hoppe heard the sound of a window being open. Sensing Lupus was here, she hid. Lupus crept silently, hoping to not disturb Serenity's peaceful sleep. She was on her bed with her back to him. There was just enough room for the both of them so he climbed onto the bed and just laid down beside her. His hand gently touched her shoulder and he noticed how tense she was. But the longer he kept it there, the more relaxed she became. Serenity began to stir and then turn over to face him. A soft smile formed on his face.  
"Hey Princess," he whispered.  
Serenity opened her eyes to see a familiar face of black mask, whiskers and purple eyes.  
"Lupus? What are you doing here," she asked groggily.  
Lupus sat up on her bed.  
"I heard you were sick and wanted to check on you. Are you feeling better?"  
"Yeah, I am."  
"Well, I won't disturb you further. Get well soon."  
Just before Lupus was about to get up, Serenity grabbed his arm.  
"Stay, sit," she asked softly.  
"Of course," he answered softly.  
"Lie down," she asked again.  
"Okay."  
Lupus then laid back down.  
"Good boy," Serenity said patting his head.  
"Do I get a treat," he smirked.  
Serenity blushed and gave him an Eskimo kiss. Lupus' face also turned red.  
"When I'm better, I'll give you a proper treat."  
She then turned her back again to save herself from further embarrassment. Lupus scooted closer and placed his arm around her waist. He hadn't meant to stay all night but he did. When he woke up, he realized two things; it was morning and he wasn't transformed anymore. Lucas tried to move his arm but couldn't, Serenity had a hold on it.  
"Quite the predicament, huh," came a voice. It was a wolf-like kwami.  
"Faang," whispered Lucas. "Keep your voice down! And what the heck?! You couldn't keep the transformation up all night?!"  
"Hey! I was dog tired and you didn't feed me! Now unless you want your Princess to find out who you are, get up and let's get moving."  
"But I don't have..."  
"I found some, now come on! Let's go!"  
Lucas carefully removed his arm from Serenity's waist and eased himself off her bed. She started to move and Lucas froze.  
"Lupus," she called out sleepily. She kept her back to him.  
"Shhhhh, it's alright. Go back to sleep."  
"Don't go," she whined.  
As much as he wanted to stay, he couldn't.  
"I have to go now. I'll come see you another time."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise." Lucas then leaned in and kissed her temple. "Sleep well, Princess."  
Lucas transformed and bolted out the window.


	3. Bye-Bye Bunny

Shiroi Usagi was so upset with herself. She and her partner Lupus were in trouble and she had to go and hurt herself. They were cornered with no way out. This gang they were fighting were relentless and if they succeeded in their plans, the whole city was in danger. The leader, a woman of prominent standing, was enjoying seeing these two heroes on the ropes.  
"Give it up little bunny! You and your mangy mutt stand no chance! Just give me the case and I may let the two of you live."  
Shiroi and Lupus were hiding in an unfinished exhibit at the Natural History museum. Lupus was trying to keep an eye out for trouble while his partner leaned against the wall, holding a case and breathing heavily.  
"Bun Bun, we need to get out of here. Get this case to the authorities," whispered Lupus.  
"I know," she huffed out. "Just give me a second."  
"Wait, are you hurt? Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I didn't want to worry you. I think I can make it."  
Shiroi tried to stand up and Lupus helped her. The moment she put weight on her foot, she winced and fell.  
"You are in no shape to be jumping around. We need a plan," hissed Lupus.  
The bunny girl looked at the case and opened it. Inside was a dart gun and two vials. She looked over at her wolf partner.  
"I have an idea. Do you trust me," she asked.  
"Always."  
The woman was getting anxious. She needed that case back and time was running out. Her so called hired help wasn't much help at all. The two heroes put a real dent in her operations and that case was all she had left to get it back on track. She couldn't wait to turn that bunny girl's feet into key chains and to put down her dog partner.  
"Come on out little girl. It's rabbit season, and I aim to collect. You should have stayed out of this; I had warned you multiple times." The woman saw movement and signaled her goons toward it. "Tis a shame really, I could have used someone like you. Your partner, well, I never liked dogs."  
When she and her goons turned the corner, there wasn't anyone there. They heard footsteps and turned to see Lupus carrying Shiroi Usagi. A goon came out of nowhere and knocked them down. Other goons pounced on them and the two heroes were tossed into an open hole in the floor. The woman picked up the case. She opened it and loaded the dart gun.  
"I have to admit, you two were quite persistent. Picking up on the patterns, following the clues. You did help me in getting Mr. Lamont out of the way; however, I can't have the two of you leave here alive. So, let's see how well your dog handles this."  
The woman fired the gun and a dart struck Lupus in the neck. He flinched and cried out.  
"No! Lupus," whimpered Shiroi Usagi rushing to his side.  
"It's too late, the serum is already taking affect."  
Soon, Lupus' whimpers turned to growling. Shiroi backed away in fear.  
"Wolfie! It's me, your Bun Bun," she cried.  
Lupus looked at her with rage in his eyes, teeth bared and stalking her slowly. Ready to jump like the wolf he personified.  
"He's too far gone, my Aggro Virus is quick and effective. He won't stop until he's put down. And it will be after he tears you apart."  
"And you're gonna infect the city with it?"  
"That's right. And with half the population in fear of getting infected at unknown moments, I come in with the antidote for the right price. I'll be a very rich woman and I will infect all of Paris to do it!"  
Shiroi was backed against the wall. Lupus was inching closer to her, ready to tear her apart.  
"It's not going to work! You're not getting away with this!"  
"Oh, but I am," smirked the woman. "Bye-bye bunny," she snarled.  
Lupus then grabbed Shiroi's neck and she screamed. That is until Lupus let go and smirked while Shiori put on a big show.  
"Blood! Blood everywhere! Aaaaaand...death!"  
"Okay, you're milkin' it," chuckled Lupus. "We got it," he called up to the woman and goons up top.  
"What?! How is this possible?!"  
"That dart you hit me with; completely empty," snickered Lupus.  
"We emptied it and put it with the case. And there were two darts," added Shiroi holding up the other dart. "I'm sure the authorities would love to be able to get a working antidote from this."  
"Yes but you do realize that it's my word against yours," the woman retorted.  
Then Lupus pulled his phone out and played back part of a recording.  
"I'll be a very rich woman and I will infect all of Paris to do it," came the woman's voice from the phone.  
"Actually, it's your word against yours," Lupus stated. "Oh and we've already called the police who should be arriving," he paused and heard sirens. "Now."  
The police swarmed the suspects and arrested the woman and her goons. Paramedics looked over Shiroi Usagi's foot and patched it up.  
"How is your foot," asked Lupus.  
"Much better now, it's just a sprain."  
"Will you be able to get home okay?"  
"Yeah, I should." Lupus raised an eyebrow. "I'm not gonna go hopping around on the rooftops," she said with an eye roll.  
"Good, I don't want to see you hurt even worse," he whispered coming closer and kissed her forehead. "Bye-bye Bunny," he said sweetly.  
"Bye Wolfie," she whispered while blushing and walked away.


	4. Diamonds in the Sky

To say Lucas was nervous was an understatement. Serenity and him had been together for a few years and he knew right away he wanted to ask to marry her. The question was, how to do it. Should he make some sort of grand gesture? With flowers everywhere with a candle lit dinner and music playing in the background? Maybe in front of her friends and family? No, something more subtle and private so she wouldn't get too embarrassed by the spectacle. As for the ring, something simple. He'll have flowers; white irises to be exact and one other that she really likes. Now the location; nothing public, don't want to overwhelm her. Have indoor and outdoor options in case of weather problems. No dinner before, he didn't want to get so nervous and end up getting sick; maybe afterwards. It had to be special and unique just like her. He then saw his guitar and knew he would sing to her and maybe get his band mates to help. Things were coming together, so long as he doesn't fall apart. Serenity was worried about her Puppy, he's been acting strange lately; very secretive. She tried to get him to fess up but he wouldn't budge. She even tried to ask Faang but he swore he wasn't supposed to tell. Not even Hoppe giving him The Look worked, and that always did. Whatever this was, it was important and it was killing Serenity to not know what it was. Her theories ran wild, and most were over the top. Emilee, her brown haired friend, found it all rather amusing seeing her trying to figure out the big secret; the thing is, she already knew what it was just not the details. It took everything within her not to spill the beans but she always pulled the same stoic face Fenn gave her when she was trying her kwami's patience.

"Oh, Emilee," whined Serentiy. "I just want to know what Lucas has been up to! He's been practicing with his band a lot and he won't even let me listen in and he always lets me listen!"

"Maybe they just want to work on a song without anyone else listening until they are sure of it. Musicians are weird about that kind of stuff. You're over thinking this, just relax. Whatever he's planing its going to be good."

"How do you know?"

"I just know, trust me," Emilee smiled.

After that, Serenity kept herself occupied so her thoughts wouldn't go crazy trying to figure out what Lucas was up to. Emilee said it was going to be good, so she believed it. It was all set up perfectly; a nice quiet, secluded area of the park with a great view of the night sky. Blanket and snacks would be there, Lucas would have flowers and his band mates would be there to play and quickly leave afterwards to let Lucas ask the question. It was the perfect setup, that is if the forecast hadn't called for rain all week. Knowing she probably wouldn't want to have it out in the muddy park he opted for the next best thing and with Emilee's help, get it set up. The two of them were at the spot working out the details.

"I can't believe you managed to get this for us on such short notice," said Lucas.

"The director owed me a favor. But you only have a few hours though."

"I know, but still, I can't thank you enough."

"It's no big deal. I'm really happy for you guys. She's gonna love it," beamed Emilee.

"I hope so," Lucas said softly.

The time soon came and Emilee was leading Serenity to the place where it was about to happen. When Serenity saw it, she was a little confused.

"Why are we at the Planetarium?"

"There's something you need to see," Emilee said cryptically.

Emilee dragged the short girl inside and stopped at one of the auditoriums.

"Am I supposed to just go in," asked Serenity.

"Yeah, go on in."

She did and what she saw took her breath away. The lights were out except for the artificial starlight and moonlight projected onto the ceiling. It seemed like the "sky" was full of them, casting an ethereal glow about the room. She happened to have looked down and saw a trail of cherry blossoms in the aisle. She followed it to the center of the auditorium. She saw Lucas there, next to a blanket with her favorite snacks and his guitar case and in his hand a bouquet of white irises.

"Lucas, what is all this?"

"I just wanted to do something special for you Bun-Bun."

Serenity stepped up to Lucas and took the flowers from him. Feeling rather shy from the attention, she hoped there wasn't anything else he planned.

"Lucas, this is so sweet of you," she said softly.

"Hold on, it's not over yet," smiled Lucas as he bent down and opened his guitar case.

"You're gonna sing?"

"Yep, and I have a little help."

Serenity saw that Lucas' band mates appeared. One guy was sitting on a Meinl percussion block with a cymbal next to him. The other had an electric guitar and Lucas with his acoustic. Lucas began to play the first few notes and then, opened his mouth to sing.

"I don't want another pretty face. I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul."

Serenity let the music wash over her and the sweet words he was singing. She'd always loved his voice. Whenever she was upset, he would sing to her to help her feel better. Even listening to his band practice helped lift her mood at times, but those moments alone together were her favorite.

"You're the one I want to chase. You're the one I want to hold. I won't let another minute go to waste. I wan you and your beautiful soul."

She always felt embarrassed when she was put into situations like this but she loved it just the same. Her Pup was pretty affectionate when he wanted to be. She gets pretty emotional whenever he goes over the top and she starts to cry. But what he was singing was so sweet and it struck a cord with her.

"Am I crazy for wanting you? Baby do you think you could want me, too? I don't want to waste your time. Do you see things the way I do? I just want to know if you feel it, too. There is nothing left to hide."

Lucas finished the song after singing the chorus twice. When the last of the notes died, Serenity clapped softly for them.

"Hey, thanks guys. I'll see later," said Lucas to his friends.

"No problem, good luck," winked the percussionist.

When they left, Serenity and Lucas were alone again.

"That was great! Was that why you couldn't let me listen to your practice last week?"

"Yeah, I didn't want you to hear it just yet."

"Lucas, really, what's this all about?"

He stepped closer to her and took her hands in his.

"Does there need to be a reason to show my girl how much I love her?" Serenity shook her head no. "But, there really is a reason for this." He took a deep breath and spoke again. "I had originally intended to do this outside with the diamonds in the sky but then the clouds rolled in. I asked them to fill the map with as much diamonds as possible because you are worth that and more. However, I did managed to get one of those diamonds." Lucas pulled out a small box and got down on one knee. "Serenity, the day you hopped into my life is a day I'll never forget. Since then, we've had many unforgettable days together and now, with this," he opened the box to reveal a princess cut diamond set on a platinum band. "We have more unforgettable days, including this one. Will you marry me?"

Serenity began to sob. Her heart exploded with emotions and try as she might, she couldn't quiet answer him. But, her actions could do it for her. She nodded vigorously and grabbed his face for a kiss. It took Lucas by surprise but he quickly kissed her back. After separating, she giggled and said the one word he longed to hear.

"Yes," she whispered.

He smiled and took the ring and placed it on her finger. The two spent the rest of the night in each other's arms basking in the light of the diamonds in the sky.

 **Back again with another story for Princess Sakura Serenity with her two Miraculous Ladybig OC's, Shiroi Usagi and Lupus (bunny and wolf). I wrote this for her as my gift to her for her work doing fan dubs of Miraculous Ladybug comics and to congratulate her and Isa on their engagement. Please check out her YouTube channel here:** **user/xXxAngeli…**

 **Also, to see pictures of these OCs, check out her Facebook page or Instagram; just search Princess Sakura Serenity**

 **In here is a cameo appearance of an OC that belongs to Kalyn McCabe who does voice overs with Serenity. Her name is Emilee and I hope to have a oneshot done for her soon once I can get my head around a decent story. Look for her on Twitter twilitwing**

 **The song is an acoustic version of Jesse McCartney's song "Beautiful Soul" by Boyce Avenue. These guys do amazing acoustic covers and gotta say, some sound better than the original. Their YouTube is here: user/boyceavenue/videos**


	5. Coffee with a Crush

It's been six months since Serenity had started working at Love in a Cup Cafe. She's learned a lot about making different types of coffee, how to deal with people and making friends as well. There was Ben and Riley. Riley worked the register greeting people with his smile and cheery attitude and Ben who was a wizard with the machines and foam art. There was Joey who helped make the most delicious treats, like muffins and cookies. Emilee would work the register with Riley, be a barista and serve customers table side. Serenity helped with the treats and the register and then there was Lucas, another barista with Ben and Emilee. When Serentiy first saw him, she got butterflies in her stomach and would get really nervous around him. Needless to say, she was crushing and crushing hard. The funny thing, everyone else knew about it since poor girl wasn't exactly subtle about it but for whatever reason, Lucas had no idea. He was sweet and friendly with everyone including her. But when no one else was looking, Lucas did occasionally steal a few extra glances to Serenity and a just barely there blush will bloom on his cheeks. Which leads to Serenity's current predicament. It was late evening and the cafe was mostly empty save for a few other patrons. It was just Emilee, Serenity and Lucas now. Emilee was cleaning up tables, Serenity was at the till and Lucas was preparing a few drinks.

"Hey, Serenity," called out Lucas.

Said girl jumped in surprise.

"Y-yes?"

"I need to run to the back for a sec, you need anything?"

"Oh, uh, n-no, thank you," she stuttered.

"Alright, be back in a moment," Lucas said as he walked away.

Serenity followed his movements and let out a small sigh. Emilee just snickered.

"Keep staring like that and he's bound to notice."

"Em! If he hasn't noticed me by now, he never will."

Emilee saw how sad her friend looked.

"I'm sure he has, he's just more subtle about it than you. I think you should tell him. Tonight."

"What?! I can't!"

"Yes you can! You and him can close tonight and by then it will be empty and you can tell him how you feel! I'm giving you an opportunity here, seize it!"

By then Lucas came back and a few customers began to leave and then Emilee left. It was quiet now. It was just Serenity, Lucas and one other person. A woman with long brown hair and glasses wearing a cream colored sweater with black and maroon hearts sipping on her coffee. She was sitting at a table with an unobstructed view of the counter. Lucas was cleaning the machines now while Serenity was wiping the counter. She thought about what Emilee said and felt that she should tell him. It might make things weird between them but she had to try. She stopped wiping and turned to Lucas who had his back to her still cleaning the machines.

"Um, Lucas," she called out nervously.

"Yeah," he answered not turning around.

"I-I need to tell you something."

The way she said that caused Lucas to stop what he was doing and turned to face her. He saw that she looked scared and nervous.

"Serenity? Is everything okay?"

"I have a crush on you," she blurted while red in the face.

It was dead quite. Neither Lucas nor the lone patron said a word. It took Lucas a moment to restart his brain to say something.

"For-for how long," he asked.

"Six months. Since I started working here," she answered quietly.

"I-I need a moment. I'm gonna go to the back to think of what I need to say."

Lucas left in a hurry while Serenity felt a bit defeated. She was scared that she had ruined everything between her and Lucas. Things were going to be so awkward now. Maybe Emilee could change her schedule so she wouldn't work when Lucas did. The woman at the table cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but could I maybe get a refill," she asked sheepishly.

"Oh, I am so sorry! I'll get you one right away," said Serenity.

After pouring the woman a fresh cup, Serenity could help the frown on her face as she thought about Lucas again and how he hadn't come back. The woman felt sorry for her.

"Hey, what you did was really brave. You should be proud of yourself."

"But what if I made things worse? What if he doesn't like me?"

"Then you work through it. You took a risk, but I have a feeling you'll be rewarded for your efforts."

The woman smiled and hoped she made the cafe worker feel better.

Meanwhile, Lucas was pacing back and forth replaying what Serenity said over and over. She has a crush on him. At first, he didn't want to believe it but the more he heard it in his head, the more it began to sink in. The question now was, did he feel the same for her? At first, he thought she was just a shy girl trying to learn how to work in a cafe but the more he got to know her, she was sweet, funny, and dare he say, cute. And as he thought more about her, he felt his cheeks grow warm and his heart beat quicken and his stomach felt fluttery. Yes, he didn't want to admit it before but now, he knew. Serenity was back behind the counter cleaning up some more while the woman at the table finished her coffee. Neither one could here the heavy footsteps from the back but just as both Serenity and the woman looked up, Lucas grabbed Serenity's face and kissed her deeply. The woman nearly gasped and Serenity's eyes were wide in surprise. The only coherent thought Serenity had was, "he's kissing me!" She managed to close her eyes and respond to the kiss. After a few seconds, they broke from the kiss but Lucas didn't let her go yet. He smiled at her and she smiled back though her blush.

"I didn't want to admit it to myself but I've always had a thing for you," he whispered.

"Really," Serenity whispered.

"Yeah," he said while pressing his forehead to hers. "We have some things to talk about."

"We still have a customer," Serenity said quietly.

Lucas looked to see the woman still sitting at her table beaming at the new couple.

"Um, could you excuse us for a bit?"

"Oh by all means, go and have a little talk," the woman smiled.

The two of them made their way to the back while the woman continued to sit and drink her coffee. She was so happy to get to see this little moment. It was like watching a scene out of a movie or tv show. A few minutes later, she saw the couple walking back in. She could see they were holding hands and smiling at each other. Lucas tried to discretely give Serenity another kiss but the woman knew. Serenity walked over to the woman with a muffin on a small plate.

"I'm sorry, please enjoy this muffin on the house for 'dealing' with us," she said sheepishly.

"Oh honey, please! Do not even worry about me! But I thank you though."

Soon it was time to close up shop and the woman congratulated the couple and was on her way. Lucas and Serenity exited from the back. He smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Shall I walk you home, Princess," he asked.

"I'd love that," she smiled and leaned into him.

 **Bonus**

The next morning, Emilee, Riley and Ben worked the morning shift. Emilee was bursting at the seams, wanting to call Serenity and ask her what happened last night. When there finally was lull in the morning rush, Emilee grabbed her phone and called her.

"Hello," asked Serenity.

"Hey, how did it go last night?!"

"Huh?"

"With Lucas! Did you tell him?"

Serenity was currently at her home in her bed.

"I did tell him," she said shyly.

"I knew you could do it," Emilee squealed. "What did he say, what did he say?!"

"He felt the same way."

Emilee squealed again, alerting Riley and Ben.

"Geez woman, what's got you so excited," asked Riley.

"Ben! Riley! You guys owe me 20 bucks," yelled Emilee.

"What?! You serious?! She told him," Ben cried. "Couldn't she have waited till the end of the month?!"

"Dude! I thought Lucas would have been the one to confess," said Riley.

"Did you guys bet on us," asked Serenity.

"Never mind that," smiled Emilee. "When I get off you are going to tell me everything okay? I gotta go, say hi to Lucas for me! I know he's at your place."

"What?! No he's not," yelled Serenity in embarrassment.

"Yes he is, don't lie about it," snickered Emilee. "Okay, now I really have to go, bye!"

Serenity smiled and hung up her phone. She walked into her living room to see Lucas still asleep on her couch. She smiled and wondered how did she get so lucky.

 **Back again with another story for Princess Sakura Serenity with her two Miraculous Ladybig OC's, Shiroi Usagi and Lupus (bunny and wolf). I wrote this for her as my gift to her for her work doing fan dubs of Miraculous Ladybug comics and to congratulate her and Isa on their engagement. Please check out her YouTube channel here: user/xXxAngeli…**

 **Also, to see pictures of these OCs, check out her Facebook page or Instagram; just search Princess Sakura Serenity**

 **I got the idea for this one of a love story being told on Twitter. I found an article for it from Facebook. It was so cute that I wanted to use it for a story idea and I used the civilian names of these OCs. Cameos also include characters for the other people who work with her on comic dubs.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
